walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Jacqui
Jacqui é um dos personagens da série The Walking Dead. Ela foi introduzida como membro do grupo de sobreviventes de Atlanta. Descrição Jacqui era uma mulher afro-americana de cerca de 40 anos de idade; com um forte carácter e personalidade feminista. Ela não teve problemas de se intrometer nas decisões que foram feitas por homens e sempre tentou ajudá-los. Ele também agiu ocasionalmente como uma figura de mãe do grupo, assegurando o bem-estar de seus companheiros. Apesar de seu caráter forte, Jacqui perdeu a fé e adoptou uma atitude pessimista, sendo convencida de que nada que serve para encontrar algum tipo de salvação. Eventualmente, estas convicções fez pausa e levou-a para tomar a decisão de tirar a sua própria vida para evitar o prolongamento da morte inevitável que o aguardava em as mãos dos caminhantes. Pré-Apocalipse Atlanta, Geórgia Não se sabe muito sobre Jacqui antes do surto, so que viveu em Atlanta e trabalhou na zona de mapeamento na prefeitura de Atlanta. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o surto começou, Jacqui se refugiou em um acampamento próximo a Atlanta, e fez bons amigos lá. 1ª Temporada "Guts" Quando um grupo de sobreviventes partiram para Atlanta, em busca de suprimentos, escoltados por Glenn Rhee, Jacqui foi também, e acabou presa junto com os outros em uma loja. Mais tarde, ela conhece Rick Grimes, quando Glenn o salva, e depois, tem complicações com Merle Dixon, que estava atraindo zumbis. Depois de criarem um plano de fuga, e Rick conseguir um caminhão para salvar todos do prédio antes dele ser tomado por zumbis, Jacqui e seu grupo fugiram de Atlanta. "Tell It to the Frogs" Após chegar no acampamento, Jacqui testemunhou o reencontro emocionante de Rick com sua esposa Lori e filho Carl. Na manhã seguinte, ela vai lavar roupas com as mulheres do grupo, e expressa seu desejo por sua antiga cafeteira que não vai poder ter mais. Quando Ed Peletier, veio até elas para pararem de fazer barulho, Jacqui e sua amiga Andrea foram as únicas capazes de enfrentá-lo quando ele pedia para que sua esposa submissa Carol voltasse com ele. Após Carol se agredida, Jacqui testemunhou a surra que Shane Walsh deu em Ed. "Vatos" Quando Jim começou a ter um comportamento estranho, e passou a cavar buracos sem explicação, Jacqui e os outros sobreviventes foram falar com ele, e ela viu com Shane o prendeu por Jim tentar atacá-lo. À noite, Jacqui participa de um jantar ao lado de uma fogueira com todos os sobreviventes, e logo fica assustada quando o acampamento é atacado por vários zumbis. Ela tentou se proteger como pode, no final, observou o número de mortos no chão. "Wildfire" Na manhã seguinte, Jacqui ajudou a separar os corpos do pessoal do acampamento, e dos zumbis, e acabou descobrindo que Jim foi mordido. Ela faz parte de uma reunião para decidir o que seria feito com ele, e mais tarde, após enterrarem seus colegas, ela parte para o CDC com o grupo, mas no caminho, se despediu de Jim que desistiu de viver. Após algumas complicações ao tentar entrar no CDC, Jacqui e os outros conseguem a entrada. "TS-19" Jacqui e os outros foram recebidos por Edwin Jenner, que os submeterem a exames de sangue. Mais tarde, ela desfruta dos lixos oferecidos do lugar, como um jantar farto, e banho quente. Quando Edwin Jenner revelou que todo o prédio iria explodir, e manteve o grupo trancado no prédio, Jacqui observou a ira e o desespero do grupo tentando sair, e quando Dr. Jenner autorizou a saída do grupo, Jacqui resolveu ficar e morrer na explosão. 3ª Temporada "Hounded" Meses depois, a voz de Jacqui é ouvida numa alucinação de Rick perturbado, após perder sua esposa. Ela pergunta porque Rick não quis dizer como Lori morreu. Rick quer saber como ela sabe seu nome. Depois que o telefone desliga e "Lori" falar com Rick, o policial entende que estava falando com Jacqui, o que o dá forças para voltar a liderar o grupo. Morte Morta por *Ela mesma (suicídio) Depois que Vi - um sistema computadorizado - iniciou o processo de autodestruição do CDC, Jacqui resolveu permanecer no local ao lado de Dr. Jenner. Os dois foram mortos pela explosão. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Jacqui matou: *Inúmeros Zumbis. Aparições Relacionamentos T-Dog T-Dog pareceu se importar profundamente com Jacqui e pode ter tido uma queda por ela. Ela foi muito simpática com ele depois que ele foi espancado por Merle. Ao longo dos dias, os dois são muitas vezes vistos conversando entre si. Quando Jacqui se recusa a sair com o grupo do CDC, T -Dog pede -lhe para vir, mas ela responde: "Eu vou ficar, meu bem", sugerindo que eles podem ter tido um relacionamento. Andrea Andrea não fez muitas amizades, enquanto no acampamento ela só estava focada em proteger sua irmã, mas ela formou uma amizade com Jacqui. As duas estavam de braços dados enquanto eles escaparam da loja em Atlanta, e protegeu uns aos outros quando Rick levou membros restantes do grupo para fora da cidade. Jacqui também impediu a Andrea cansada e com fome de entrar em colapso no CDC. Jacqui e Andrea ambos decidiram ficar no CDC para cometer suicídio, mas, sendo que Andrea deixou pouco antes do prédio explodir, não se sabe se ou não Andrea disse um último adeus a Jacqui embora seja provável que ela fez. Miranda Morales Jacqui e Miranda parece terem sido boas amigas. Quando Morales anuncia que ele, Miranda e seus filhos estão indo para o Alabama para encontrar a família em vez de viajar com o resto do grupo com o CDC, a Jacqui entristecida se despede de Miranda, abraçando-a. Jim Quando Jim tinha sido mordido e manteu isso escondido, Jacqui viu o sangue e fez Jim levantar sua camisa. Jim fez isso com relutância, e implorou a Jacqui não contar a ninguém, mas ela contou de qualquer maneira, se preocupando com a segurança do grupo. Jim no entanto, não ficou contra ela e Jacqui passou a ajudar Jim, quando ele estava com dor. Depois de dizer adeus, ela mostrou-se arrasada, chorando sobre a escada da RV quando eles deixaram Jim contra uma árvore para reanimar. A morte de Jim pode também ter influenciado a escolha de Jacqui de ficar dentro do CDC e cometer suicídio. Daryl Dixon Daryl e Jacqui não se dão muito bem durante o seu tempo em Atlanta, e estavam distantes um do outro. Daryl ficou furioso quando Jacqui e os outros que foram para a ronda, ter abandonado Merle em Atlanta, embora mais tarde ele a perdoa. No CDC, Daryl e Jacqui tiveram um brinde para o Dr. Edwin Jenner que lhes ofereceu comida e abrigo. Daryl fica triste quando Jacqui escolhe cometer suicídio por ficar no CDC, mas entende e respeita a decisão dela. Ed Peletier Jacqui e Ed tinha pouca ou nenhuma interação, mas eles tinham uma instância de conversa pouco antes do ataque a seu acampamento por zumbis. Ao tentar tirar Carol para longe do grupo de mulheres, Jacqui tentou impedir que isso aconteça com os punhos para cima pronto para bater em Ed, mas Shane imediatamente se aproxima e bate nele, ela também observou as contusões que Carol já tinha, e os novos que ela tinha certeza de receber. Curiosidades *A Jacqui não aparece nos quadrinhos e é um personagem original da série. No entanto, algumas das suas características foram obtidos de Donna, tais como: **Ela era responsável por lavar a roupa junto com outras mulheres como Donna. **Ela era a mais feminista do grupo, porque ele não gostava quando Ed bateu em Carol. **Ela morreu no primeiro lugar em que os sobreviventes se estabeleceram depois de deixar o acampamento. *Jacqui inicialmente iria aparecer em dois episódios da primeira temporada desde que a atriz que interpreta tinha sido contratada apenas para essa quantidade. Eventualmente, a personagem foi liberada para aparecer até o fim da temporada.Fonte tirada de Journalnow.com. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Personagens TV Categoria:Sobreviventes Originais de Atlanta